Viva La Vacation
by zero21x
Summary: Negi is ordered to take a vacation for a month. He decides to bring Setsuna along to see the world with him! Some unexpected guests follow. Negi/Setsu, no lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Viva la Vacation

Disclaimer: I don't own Mahou Sensei Negima. All credit goes to Akamatsu Ken.

Author's Note: I AM SO SORRY. I am putting that out there right now. I know I promised you the 7th Chapter of NFN but let me tell you the story. I had writer's block then decided to read some fan fics. One caught my attention, The Mage and The Swordsman. I thought "cool", and I read it to the end. Then I though "Hey Negi going on a vacation? Not bad. I'll tweak it a bit though." And this is what I got. When I'm done with this I swear on my name, I'll get the 7th chapter of NFN. But this isn't a one shot so that might be a while. Enough of this go and read!

Chapter 1: Mission?

Tears were streaming down Nodoka's face as she ran. She had to get away. Away from HIM. He who had made her life so great. He who dated her and made the past year the best of her life. He who now broke what all they had together in one sentence. "I'm sorry Nodoka, but I don't think I can do this anymore. I'm breaking up with you." His harsh words echoed all the way into the chasms of her mind. She ran and ran, all the way to her room. She leapt in, slammed the door, and cried herself to sleep.

XXXXX

Negi watched the sun rise for what seemed like the millionth time in his life. His body felt hallow, like someone had carved out a piece of himself and thrown it carelessly away. Of course that somebody was him. He inflicted this upon himself, he had to deal with it. He sighed. It had been two weeks ago since he had shattered Nodoka's heart. "It's time." He thought. "Time to do what I need to do."

XXXXX

Yue had the most interesting class period today. Negi sensei had been staring at her at times throughout the class. Of course it didn't take long for her deductive mind to put two and two together. But the four that resulted was horrifying. Negi sensei had just broken up with Nodoka, and now he was beginning to take interest in her? "Oh God, this is bad." She wanted to yell for help and go crazy, but she controlled herself. "This is the worst blow Nodoka can receive now."

But at the end of class, not only she, but Nodoka had been held back to. They glanced questioningly at each other but did as their sensei bid. He finished dismissing the other students out, so he turned on them.

"Well I now this is a shock," Yue's heartbeat quickened and she felt as if she would faint at any moment. "But Nodoka, I didn't break up with you because I wanted to." Nodoka looked as confused as she was.

"Wh-What do you mean sensei?" Nokoka stuttered. Nodoka started to address Negi like this ever since they broke up.

"I mean that I was confused. I didn't know if I loved you or not, so I broke up with you. It hurt me to see you giving me love that I didn't return." The 15 year old sighed. "I know it's selfish of me to ask, but can we still be friends Nodoka?"

"Sure Negi sensei." She smiled. In her heart she was still in pain but not as much. If Negi wasn't sure she was the one that was fine. Even if he picked someone else, as long as they remained friends, she was happy.

"And none of that Negi sensei stuff. Since we are friends call me Negi kun." He smiled playfully. "So down to business." He pulled up a chair.

"What do you need from me sensei?" Yue was still lost. If his only objective was to apologize to Nodoka, why was she here?

"Listen up you two. I am taking a vacation on the dean's orders. I need to know what places would be nice to visit." Yue and Nodoka stared blankly.

"WHAT?" They both were confused beyond belief.

"Hah, let me tell you the story. It happened yesterday morning…"

(Flashback)

"Hey Takamichi! What's up?" His old friend had walked into the classroom of 3A quite early. It was still 7:00.

"Hey Negi. I heard you broke up with Nodoka?" Negi frowned a bit.

"Don't worry about it Takamichi, I'll settle things with Nodoka tomorrow."

"That's the problem Negi. The dean knows this has been affecting your performance."

"Hah, that's my problem."

"If it concerns your performance, it's the dean's problem too."

"God, if it's that much of a problem then I'll fix it okay?" Negi was starting to get irritated.

"Just calm down Negi. It's near summer break right?"

"Yes. And?" Negi had no idea where this Q and A was headed.

"The dean said that maybe you would like to preform a high class mission on his behalf?"

"If I am needed than you don't need to ask." Negi's mind was lost. "What does this have to do with my performance?" He thought.

"Go and find out Negi." Takamichi smiled.

"Don't go reading my mind like that! It's rude." Negi however mad and confused about his friend's actions, followed his orders. He nearly went out of the door when Takamichi spoke up.

"Brace yourself Negi." He smiled in a knowing way.

"Now you know that just pisses me off." He told his friend.

"I know."

The walk to the dean's office was short. Five minutes later he entered the familiar room and stood in front of the dean.

"Hello Dean Konoemon." He bowed.

"And hello to you to Negi sensei." The dean inclined his head slightly to match the greeting.

"So what are the details on the mission I have to go on?"

"Ah, mission he called it?" Negi saw the dean chuckle and felt his own confusion deepen. "Well it is simple. This month you and a partner of your choice will travel around the globe and visit any major cities or sights you wish. The whole trip will be funded by yours truly, and when you come back, I expect you to be full of spirit." Negi let this sink in.

"Wh-WHAT?" He stuttered out. "What kind of mission is this? I don't accept." It was a great offer, but he had no need for that.

"Oh you misunderstood me. You are REQUIRED to do this. If you don't go willingly, then I will have Yukohiro san be your partner." At this thought Negi gulped. No way in hell was he going with that love crazy woman.

"Fine. " He sighed in defeat.

"Good your plane leaves the day after tomorrow to the Bahamas. Yes I have picked your first stop, but you can pick the rest. You can stop at a maximum of 20 stops and stay at any for a maximum of 3 nights. Have fun!" Negi walked out of the door completely lost.

(End flashback)

"Oh that's what happened?" Yue was more confused at this explanation then before it. "So who are you taking?" Negi grinned at the two Library girls.

"It's a S-E-C-R-E-T." The girls laughed.

"All right well you should go to Athens, Greece and…"

XXXXX

The light conversation carried on for about an hour and by the time Negi had all locations and sight to see written down in a book he carried at his side. "All right time for Phase Two." The sun was beginning to set and he had invited a special person to the World Tree. He flew off and in a matter of minutes reached his destination he landed at the top and waited for what seemed like hours. Finally the person showed herself. Negi knew she was the only logical choice, not just a friend, but not as crazy as Ayaka. Not as easily angered as Asuna and not as hyper as Konoka. While she approached Negi admired her slender figure and sharp features. He thought about this long and hard yesterday, then the answer hit him. He dropped down from the tree to meet her. She smiled at his appearance.

"Hello Negi sensei. So what did you need to talk to me about?"

"Oh you might want to sit down. The story is a long one… Setsuna san."

XXXXX

Setsuna practically skipped all the way back to her dorm. She knew that a serious swordswoman as her shouldn't do such a frivolous thing, but she could not help it. She was elated. Negi sensei had picked her yes her to go on a month long vacation around the world. She was slightly put out that it wasn't a love confession, but she was too hopeful to suspect that anyway.

She had a crush on him ever since Kyoto, when he proved himself to be a capable 10 year old. Much time had passed since then, and last year was painful. She saw him together with Nodoka, and it hurt her so much that she even skipped out on school. After Kyoto, at the Mahora festival, he went on a date with her, well not really he didn't consider it to be that. Then he bravely saved the entire magical world a few years back. He had just finished his job of preventing the collapse of the Magical World two years back, so he could return to Mahora and continue teaching 3A.

She quickly skipped into her dorm and shut the door. She then readied her suitcase for a one month trip and went to bed. All the dreams about them being together were finally coming true. She closed her eyes and fell asleep, still smiling.

XXXXX

Negi smiled as he walked into the room. He knew Setsuna was the right choice. He had a crush on her after all. Asuna looked inquisitively at him.

"What's with the face?"

"Eh, nothing. I'm leaving on a mission tomorrow for a month." He walked into the bathroom and when he was done extracted his suitcase from the closet and placed it by the door.

"What? Why didn't you tell us earlier?"

"I'm tired Asuna." He fell on to his futon, dreaming about what could happen on the trip. However the twins barged in the door when he fell asleep.

"OH MY GOD! ASUNA SAN YOU HAVE TO HEAR THIS!" The twins shrieked.

"Calm down you'll wake Negi."

"But it's about Negi!" The twins explained overhearing the conversation at the world tree.

"What? Negi is going on a vacation with Setsuna? I'll kill this ero-maniac." She marched over to Negi's futon, but Konoka stopped her.

"I have an idea Asuna. Let's let Ayaka know and follow them!" Konoka grinned. Asuna thought about it for a while.

"Hm…" She said. Then grinned. "Let's do it."

XXXXX

So yay! Now I will take requests after the Bahamas chapter(s) on where they should go next! Vote and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Viva la Vacation

Disclaimer: I don't own Mahou Sensei Negima. All credit goes to Akamatsu Ken.

Chapter 2: Relaxation

Negi got up early in the morning, at 3 o clock. He quietly snuck out of the room with suitcase in hand and met up with Setsuna outside and hailed a cab. Little did he know, Ayaka, Asuna, Konoka, and Nodoka (she heard about it from the twins too) all were following them anxiously through the traffic with a black limousine with tinted windows. Negi stretched out his legs and yawned, his partner did the same. It was sort of awkward, they liked each other but were oblivious to each-others feelings. This caused a problem, both were trying to make moves on the other.

"Ah-" They both started.

"You go first Setsuna san." Negi smiled, but traces of weariness were evident on his face.

"Um, did you want to sleep on my lap sensei?" She knew he was her friend, but could not help blushing.

"No that's ok Setsuna san." Her eyes seemed to flutter for a moment. "Ahhaha, you seem tired too. Here." He gently let her head lean on his chest. Setsuna's face turned bright red but after a while Negi could hear her soft snores. He leaned his head back against the seat of the cab.

His eyes closed and he slept, not fully but momentarily. It seemed like seconds before Setsuna was gently shaking his shoulder trying to get him to wake up. His eyes opened and stared at the airport in front of him. He smiled at Setsuna and rose from the cab. He took their luggage and paid the driver. He then rolled the luggage towards the entrance.

While that happened Nodoka was staring at her artifact, shocked beyond belief. She could safely have this out, as Asuna and Konoka explained the whole magic concept to Ayaka. She had her mouth hanging open slightly and then blushed. Asuna and Konoka peeked over her shoulder and read the text. Konoka fell backwards and Asuna's face turned bright red. "That pervert…" She muttered. Ayaka took a look at it and had the world's biggest nosebleed ever. There on the page was Negi sensei's less than innocent dreams at what could happen over the course of the trip, his explaination of his whole crush on Setsuna in the first place, and a vivid picture of the most embarrassing moment the two shared at Kyoto.

They then looked out the window of the limo and saw two figures in the cab, one leaning on the other's chest. They could easily assume who was who and Ayaka's fingers clenched together. "Damn that Setsuna. I thought that after Negi broke up he would come to me and not that dirty woman." Ayaka growled.

"Your feelings aren't as pure as you think Ayaka." Asuna smirked. But in her mind she was still processing what she had just read and saw. According to the book, both Negi and Setsuna harbor feelings for each other. Between Negi, who she treats as a little brother, and Setsuna, who was her best friend and master, she was torn.

"Shut up bells."

Negi got through the check in and was approaching the security check. He noticed the man was a hanyo, and through reading his mind, seemed to be looking for another whose presence he sensed. That would be Setsuna. He grabbed her hand and walked casually with her. A large blush appeared on her face and she spoke "N-Negi sensei what's wrong?" She could barely keep a tremble out of her voice. He knew the man would be aggressive if he knew about Setsuna, so by holding her hand Negi started to suppress both his and her energy.

"Just follow my lead and call me Negi kun." He smiled at her.

"Hello. How are you this morning?" The Officer asked.

"I'm fine thank you." Negi replied.

"Are you a couple?" He asked as he checked their passports.

"N-" Setsuna began, but Negi cut her off cleanly.

"Yes, we are." Negi pecked Setsuna on the cheek, to hopefully pass the story off and to convey his message to Setsuna: 'Just play along'. She seemed to understand what he was telling her. She smilied, but couldn't hide a blush.

"Not here Negi kun." She shot back playfully at him. He laughed. The officer seemed to buy their story.

"Well you certainly make a cute couple!" He handed them back their passports and bid them good day. Negi would swear he heard him mutter, "Must be my imagination."

Negi proceeded to walk with Setsuna hand in hand. He knew they were acting, but it felt good doing this. He only stopped when they were arrived at the gate. They didn't have to wait long, but until he got to the flight attendant scanning their tickets did he notice what was written on them. First class, they read. His jaw dropped. Setsuna glanced over and had a similar reaction. The attendant smiled.

"Did your parents arrange this?" He asked, making a conclusion from their reactions.

"Er, something like that." Negi responded enigmatically.

"Well, have a nice flight!" Negi grabbed Setsuna's hand and raced into the plane. This could not mean what he thought it meant. He found their seats and grimaced. "Knew it." He thought. They weren't seats those that were out in the open, they were enclosed in a spacious cube shaped room, with a large flat screen TV at the front and seats that could shift to lie down. But the worst part was when he read a small sign posted on the door.

"Completely soundproof." He muttered to himself. "Enjoy this lovely cabin for two! Dean Konoemon. Ugh, he just won't stop will he?" Setsuna turned a bright red as she read the note. She glanced around the space and seemed to tremble at what the dean had implied. Negi noticed this and smiled.

"Just ignore it. We're just friends right?" Setsuna noticed that he was more reassuring himself than her. She then spoke.

"Right. We're just here for fun." Again both didn't notice the obvious, and silently promised to take the relationship nice and slow. They settled down in their seats. Negi yawned for the second time this morning. Setsuna smiled.

"Here, just sleep for a while ok?" She let him lay his head in her lap. His eyes immediately shut, and she could not suppress her smile to widen. "He looks just like he is 10 again." She leaned against the window and soon enough the plane lifted off.

XXXXX

The four stalkers were sitting in a tiny, unnoticeable nook in between two rooms. Ayaka had maintained a constant watch of Negi through a hole she drilled through the wall. She wanted to go there and rip Setsuna piece from piece. She had let Negi sensei sleep in her lap! Then she had the nerve to share a delightful conversation with him for 2 hours! Ayaka swore to herself that if she ever got Setsuna alone, oh the things she could do…

Asuna on the other hand was again torn. She didn't know who to protect from the other. Her master and best friend or her friend she had known for 5 years and was sort of like a little brother. She pondered this and sat there, immobile for over 3 hours. At the end she still felt like she was getting nowhere.

Nodoka was silently monitoring their thoughts. From the hours and hours she had done this she had discovered only one thing. They both harbored deep feelings for each other but haven't realized it just yet. Oh, and she also discovered that Negi broke up with her because he actually realized he loved someone else. And that someone was sitting right next to him.

On the other hand, Konoka had sat there quite cheerfully. She cared about both people who sat in the room at this moment, and wanted to cheer them on and not stalk them. But then again, it was interesting to watch. It was like something straight out of a comedy, two people who loved each other, but ended up being very awkward around each other. From time to time she'd giggle and say something like, "Come on Sec-chan, just go for it!" or "Wow good move Negi kun!"

Now the 'couple' sitting in the cabin, happily chatting away, and who were oblivious to the people watching them, had seized conversation. Negi pulled out his I-Pod (he was surprisingly modern) while Setsuna resumed on her book. It had a very captivating story, two people paired together by chance and thrown head first into a spectacular adventure, filled with action, drama, and love. Well emphasis on the love because Setsuna found out a little too late that this was a very mature book. She blushed as she started on the new paragraph and wanted to tear her eyes away but her body didn't follow suit. Negi glanced at the book she held in her hands and flushed. He had read that when he was 12 and that had completely ruined his innocence and ignorance towards THAT subject. He averted his eyes and, by mere reflex, grasped her hand.

She jumped at the action and turned even more red. Negi then muttered to her. "Uh, if you want to skip that then turn to page 230, unless you don't want to."

"No ah that's ok." She turned to the page he indicated but not before dog earring the page she left. She continued the novel and Negi stretched back and closed his eyes again. When he was fully asleep, Setsuna shyly turned back to the page she marked and continued to read. Negi smiled in his sleep. "I did the same when Haruna told me." He thought.

XXXXX

They landed in the Bahamas earlier that morning and Negi and Setsuna were holding hands as they exited the plane. They were doing out of embarrassment than anything. Let's just say they woke up in an interesting position today. They grabbed a cup of coffee, received their luggage, and took a taxi to hotel the dean had booked them in. Not to his surprise, it turned out to be a five star hotel and they had a suite booking.

They entered the elevator after being bombarded with complements on how cute they looked together. They quickly found their room and stepped inside. "It is very… posh; I guess you could put it." Negi thought to himself. There was a great living room with a fireplace, although why you would need that I wouldn't know, a great view of the ocean and the very active water park, a sleek kitchen and table that seated six. But there was one problem. Both Negi and Setsuna blushed a beet red as they realized this. There was only one bath and one bed. Sure they were huge and could easily fit the two. But the thought of sleeping in the same bed troubled them after this morning. The notes on them didn't help either.

"I'll kill the dean for this…" Negi muttered.

"Well, um what should we do now?" Setsuna asked him.

"Hmm…" He grinned. "It's time to get wet."

XXXXX

Well sorry to leave you at a cliff hanger there, but I'm tired and I really can't fit the waterpark and beach here so yeah. Oh and for FYI I did not mean for the get wet part to sound wrong. Soo, 'till next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Viva La Vacation

Disclaimer: I don't own Mahou Sensei Negima. All credit goes to Akamatsu Ken.

Title: Paradise

In a short while Negi and Setsuna were walking out of the hotel dressed in swim wear. Negi had trunks on and a jacket that opened to display his muscular yet scarred chest. Setsuna on the other hand was wearing a fitting two piece, which had surprised Negi. And when I say surprised I mean that he nearly lost all control to his hormones. He then noticed that Setsuna was licking her lips in a slow, predatory way. Like how a bird sights a carefree animal just waiting to be devoured. He truly felt scared now. He gulped and took a half step back. That seemed to wake Setsuna from her trance and she flushed red when she noticed what she was doing. They stood in silence for a moment. He then gestured to the trail that would lead to the beach. She nodded her head and walked alongside him. He tried to start a conversation.

"So what do you want to do first?" She seemed to think for a moment before answering.

"I want to actually move my body first." Negi laughed.

"I was like that when I arrived in Japan. The flight took forever, and I had to limp out of the plane." She then smiled and laughed.

"So why don't we spar?" Negi was taken aback from her suggestion. "Well, I usually practice kendo in the morning, so…"

"I understand." Then he aimed a fist at her gut. She danced away gracefully before taking a stance. "Ah, it has been a while since I've had a good fight."

He jumped towards her and swept his foot down to trip her, but she just jumped back and sent him flying with her right leg. He leapt back towards her and the two exchanged blows before she knocked Negi airborne. He did a Void Instant Movement and charged his fist with magical energy. "Oukahouken!"

She opened her hand and ran to meet him. "Ourougekka!" Their hands clashed together, a flash of light emitting from both. Then an explosion followed. Setsuna was thrown back and hit her back against a tree. Negi was surprised, he never could overcome Setsuna's technique before. Then a frantic looking janitor from the hotel came over.

"What happened? I heard an explosion and saw a flash of light." Negi was going to have a hard time explaining this.

"We were, ahhh, setting of fireworks." He desperately hoped he would buy this.

"Pretty damn big fireworks those must have been." He frowned. "Anyway just don't do it again ok?" He walked off. Negi sighed in relief. Setsuna got up and apologized.

"Sorry, that was a bad idea." Negi just smiled at her.

"No, it was a great idea. It helped me get off some steam. Well, shall we head down to the beach now?"

XXXXX

Haruna could not have been happier. She got a trip to the Bahamas and it was free! She asked Ayaka about it before she left to go stalk Negi where ever in the world he was going. She mumbled what Haruna took as a yes and Haruna left. But she had a pleasant surprise this morning. She heard of an explosion near the hotel and went to go check it out. She found two sets of foot prints and followed them. They lead her to the beach and her eyes widened. There smiling at a black haired woman was Negi sensei! She gawked and crept closer. She picked up snippets of a conversation.

"… I'll just sit hear and read Negi kun." The raven haired woman spoke. Haruna thought her voice sounded familiar. "Oh my god. He traveled to here just to flirt with women? So Negi sensei a player after all?" The thought made Haruna smile mischeviously. "I'll have some great gossip after this week!" Then the woman started to turn to face Negi and where Haruna was hiding. Negi spoke as she did this.

"All right, Setsuna san." Haruna felt her mouth hit the sandy ground. "Setsuna and Negi sensei traveled around the world to be alone? Maybe this is a honey moon. Are they secretly married?" Haruna was so engrossed at the scene that she did not notice four people creep up behind her until they shouted in shock.

"Haruna san? Wha-" Haruna decked the four. She looked at them and held a finger to her mouth. They nodded.

Negi turned in confusion. He thought he had heard a familiar name shouted from behind the bush. Then, as he was mature enough to know what could be happening there about now, Negi averted his eyes. He left to get drinks for himself and Setsuna. When he got back from the stand he saw a scene that made his blood run cold and his mind to flare in anger. Setsuna was sitting where he left her. Except for the fact a horde of men now surrounded her. He marched over.

"You alone? Why don't you come with us for some fun?" One of the men smirked.

"I'm perfectly fine thank you." Setsuna ignored the men.

"I don't think you understand pretty lady. It wasn't a request." Setsuna closed her book and looked ready to snap their necks, until one quiet voice echoed through the din.

"Are they bothering you Setsuna san?" The men parted to reveal Negi standing there with two fruity drinks in each hand. He walked up to Setsuna and deposited the drinks next to her. He turned back to the men with a murderous look in his eyes. "Get lost you scum." He spoke one sentence, but it was displayed in such a manner that half of the men trembled in fear.

"Or what?" A large framed man stepped forward.

"Or this." Negi punched the man so hard he flew back ten feet. He glared at the rest of them. They quickly dispersed, or as Asuna would put it; got the hell out of there. He glanced down at the man who he floored and was satisfied to see he was coughing up blood. "That should teach the horny bastard some manners." Negi thought furiously. He then regretted his actions. It would have taught them more of a lesson if he had let Setsuna kick their asses.

Setsuna on the other hand was surprised to see Negi so furious. The only time she had seen him this way was when a demon had tried to attack Nodoka three months ago. Then the thought found its way in to her mind. "Wait he protected me?" Setsuna thought. "That must mean…" She lost herself in her thoughts. Only when Negi sat down next to her and sighed, did she emerge from her thoughts. She smiled at him.

"Thanks for protecting me." She said sweetly. She put her hand on top of his. He flushed.

"I-It was nothing." Negi stuttered. "Ah this is what Konoka meant by taking the lead." Setsuna laughed at the thought in her head. "It's actually kind of fun!"

So, why don't we go have fun ourselves," this made Negi's eyes widen, "my knight." She added and Negi blushed. "It kinda seems like we switched roles." Negi muttered to himself before allowing the laughing swordswoman drag him off.

XXXXX

"So let me get this straight. Negi was ORDERED by the dean to take an all-expense (Ayaka's eye twitched at all-expense. As she had to reveal to her how she got there, by saying constantly, "Put it on Ayaka Yukihiro's tab.") paid trip around the world to where ever he wishes to go. And in addition to that, he was allowed to pick a partner from his class to go with him?" Haruna rattled off.

"Yes." Konoka answered.

"I only have one question. Why Setsuna? I mean I haven't seen any interest at all from him." This question baffled even her, the gossip queen.

"It's because Negi and Setsuna secretly have a crush on each other. They also suppressed the feelings for each other, because of circumstance." Nodoka answered. When she said 'because of circumstance' she meant the only thing that held them back from dating earlier was the class of 3A. She had read their thoughts enough to confirm this.

"Ok, this is just getting more confusing." Haruna couldn't express how much this had baffled her. She knew from what Nodoka said, that they both like each other, but then why had he dated Nodoka? "So did he date you to try to move on?" She asked gently. Nodoka's eyes clouded.

"Hon-Honestly I don't know." A solitary tear dripped down her face. She closed her eyes. "But I know that it hurts so much." Haruna wrapped an arm around her.

"Don't worry kiddo, they haven't started to date yet. You still have a chance." Nodoka cried into Haruna's shirt. Konoka patted Nodoka's head and Ayaka couldn't help but feel sorry for her. "That was very cruel of sensei." She thought. That was probably the first time she had ever insulted him. Asuna's heart broke at the scene. She turned away and frowned deeply. She was glad that Negi and Setsuna were happy, but it came at the expense of Nodoka's pain. She spoke.

"If you want him that bad then just try harder." Asuna walked over to her and hugged her. "We'll be here to support you 'kay?" Nokoka's tears grinded to a halt.

"I gu-guess. I'll try my hardest, but even if I do fail, I'll be happy to know I tried." She smiled at everyone in the room.

"All right, now let's go back to the action shall we?" Haruna grinned as she pointed to the direction they saw the pair last.

XXXXX

After hours of riding every ride three times at the water park, building eight sand castles, and getting pushed off the diving board by a mischievous Setsuna, Negi was beat. He lay exhausted on the white sand of the beach next to Setsuna, listening to the waves wash in and out. He felt like a kid again. He smiled up at the clear sky and pointed out constellations to her. She smiled warmly at him and whispered, "So did you have fun?"

"Yes. Except for the time I was mobbed by those girls at the pool. That was terrible." She laughed.

"Ready to get up?"

"Sure." He rose to his feet and she did the same. They walked back to their room and Setsuna claimed the bathroom first while Negi looked out the window. She emerged after 15 minutes, clad in her night clothes and quickly fell asleep. Negi locked the bathroom door, took a refreshing warm bath, and changed clothes. He walked out and slipped in next to Setsuna. She immediately hugged his body and placed her head on his chest. He felt her warm embrace and let sleep whisk him off into his dreams.

XXXXX

Ahh, done! That took a while to think up, as their could have been numerous things they could have done. But taking ryvuis's advice, I'll take this thing nice and slow. Oh and for those wondering, yes, I originally planned on having Nodoka come along, as she will try to win Negi back. It also adds a dash of drama to this story. Most of the class will be met by Negi and Setsuna, so don't worry, I'll try to include everyone. 'Till next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Viva La Vacation

Disclaimer: I don't own Mahou Sensei Negima. All credit goes to Akamatsu Ken.

Chapter 4: Tension

A groan sounded close to his ear. Negi opened his eyes slightly and found himself face to face with Setsuna, whose eyes began to open at this time too. He smiled wearily at her and she did the same. Then they realized what they were doing. Negi found his arms wrapped around Setsuna's neck, while Setsuna found her arms caressing his chest and her legs pinching his together. They flushed and tried to disentangle themselves, which made the situation worse. Soon Setsuna found that she had floored her sensei and nearly ripped off his shirt as well. Negi found that he was hugging Setsuna way too close for comfort. They slowly turned their eyes towards each other. Unknowingly their faces started to close the distance in between them. They both panicked and cursed their hormones, but their bodies were moving on their own accord. Then as suddenly as this predicament began, a load slamming noise reverberated through the room.

The couple turned their heads towards the door. There stood Asuna, Nodoka, Haruna, Konoka, and Ayaka. With the latter's face in rage, while the rest were blushing. This shock made Setsuna jerk her hand down, rendering Negi half-naked to everyone. Negi suddenly pulled his hands back, which made him jerk Setsuna closer. Silence filled the room for a moment. Negi wanted to ask them a million things, but his mouth moved on instinct.

"Uh, a little privacy would be welcome." At this the group filled out the door. Negi noticed a small hole in the door. Five small holes. They watched this unfold. They shut the door silently behind them.

The 'couple' stared at the door then turned redirected their gaze towards each other. That killed the mood, but Negi gave her a peck on the cheek. "Hopefully that will be enough to feed your hunger Setsuna san." She blushed slightly and they rose from their position. He obtained his shirt back from Setsuna and grabbed her hand. They pushed the door open and the sight of three blushing faces, one angry, and one smiling mischievously rushed to meet them. He frowned and crossed his arms.

"Now then- explain." Negi commanded them in a silent, seething voice that sent shivers down their spines.

"This is not going to go well." They chorused.

XXXXX

For once in her life, Asuna was scared. She was scared at how terrifying Negi was right now. The slow, calm tone of his voice seemed to amplify what he was saying. He seemed to be serene and forgiving, but at the same time seething and ready to kill. Glancing around the room, she saw Nodoka who had curled up into a little ball, Konoka who had hidden herself behind Setsuna, and Ayaka who had her face hidden in her hands in shame. Only Haruna was brave enough to confront him, and even she was weakening. But then she pulled her final trump card.

"You may scold us about our actions Negi sensei," Haruna was trembling slightly at her knees, "but that doesn't excuse you from yours! Did you date Nodoka and lead her on just to break her heart?" Negi's face softened. But when Asuna said softened, she meant it went from iron to rock.

"Yes, although I was not aware of my own actions at first, no matter how unbelievable that may sound." Negi then switched both his facial expression and tone to the normal Negi. "I'm sorry Nodoka. I know that was wrong of me and this will always cause you pain. I cannot take back my actions back, but I will help with the pain as much as I can." He sighed. "All right girls let's just enjoy the rest of the day, ok? You are forgiven."

The girls stayed silent for a moment. Then they all let out their breaths at once. "Da-Dark Negi kun is really scary." Konoka whimpered. Negi grinned.

"Well now we all know not to have a repeat of this incident." Then his face hardened and his voice dropped to a whisper. "Right?" The girls shuddered and Negi started to laugh.

"Now I can get you girls to behave in class." The girls nodded furiously, they never wanted to see that Negi, ever again. "Now, since you all were occupied stalking me and Setsuna, why don't we have some fun?"

XXXXX

They all walked out of the hotel wearing their swimsuits, and Negi smiled in déjà vu. He grabbed Setsuna's hand. She blushed and turned to him. He smiled and spoke to the group.

"Let's all go down to the beach, shall we?" They strolled down to the beach and the atmosphere changed to normal. Asuna and Konoka were chatting happily while Nodoka was blushing at a picture Haruna was showing her. A really lewd one Negi was sure. But Ayaka, damn the persistent woman, wouldn't leave him alone.

"Why don't we go swimming together Negi sensei?" This irked Setsuna a bit. She spoke up.

"Sorry, Ayaka san, but Negi kun was going to go with me down to the local shops." She squeezed his hand, as if to tell him, 'right?' Negi laughed nervously. He sensed a blood bath coming on.

"Th-There's enough of me to go around ladies. Let's not get hasty here." This seemed to increase their murderous intent. They seemed to be telling each other and him, 'We're not the sharing type.' They noticed a disturbance up ahead and Negi thanked the god watching over him for the distraction. He ran up ahead and saw a scene similar to yesterday.

Konoka was surrounded by guys and currently feeling quite harassed. The men were crowding her.

"Why don't you come with us, beautiful?" One of the men said. Negi stepped forward to put these horny hounds down before two people rush in to the fray. Asuna muttered 'adeat' under her breath and was now using the flat side of her sword like a baseball bat. Setsuna gracefully kicked two of the men in the face, and punched one in the gut. In the matter of twenty seconds, the men lay unconscious at their feet. One of them was cursing at them.

"Be thankful, we were holding back." They chorused before kicking his face in. Negi felt himself sweat drop. "Holding back? From what, turning them into little bite sized pieces?" He thought.

"Stupid, hormone controlled perverts…" Asuna muttered. Negi noticed the man from yesterday staring at Setsuna. He gave him the look he had used with the girls earlier and he scampered away. He smiled to himself. "So I can use this to silence the girls and to repel predators. I'm beginning to like this Dark Negi." He thought. All the other men on the beach made a mental note to stay away from those girls.

"Well now that we have had our exercise, let's go!" Negi cheered and the girls cheered with him. They all ran to the beach. Nodoka and Haruna went to find a comfortable place to set up their umbrella and to read. Asuna and Konoka went to go play in the water.

Which left Negi just where he had started. In between two very jealous, selfish, ready to kill girls. He smiled at both of them. "I'll just go with Konoka san and Asuna san!" He ran before either of them could open their mouths.

Setsuna was furious. This was supposed to be their trip, not anyone else's. "Of course leave it to Ayaka to ruin it." She thought bitterly. "I only got one day with Negi. What? Is a month to much to ask?" But despite these feelings she contained herself. She spoke up.

"So what were your plans for the summer Ayaka san?" Setsuna stressed the word 'were'.

"Oh, I was going to return to my family." Ayaka answered, painfully polite.

"So why didn't you?" Setsuna asked, even though she already KNEW that answer.

"Because I heard something VERY interesting and decided to investigate." Ayaka answered coldly.

"Investigating is one thing. Stalking is another. One is legal, and the other isn't." Setsuna spoke through gritted teeth. "I'll let you figure out which is which."

"Student-teacher relationships are immoral! They aren't acceptable, and furthermore you shouldn't be talking. You tried to seduce Negi sensei this morning!" Ayaka's temper flared up. "I was merely saving Negi sensei from the shame you would have put him through." Setsuna clenched her fists. "Oh you've crossed the line now, woman." She thought.

"Notice that Negi sensei was the one who invited me in the first place. We were just both tired this morning and it was an accident. So the one you really should be lecturing about this is Negi kun." Setsuna shot back. Just as she was drawing her fist back, a voice echoed behind her.

"She has a point Ayaka san." Negi had appeared behind them. He reached out and gripped Setsuna's slender arm and gently lowered it. Setsuna felt her anger fall away. Her polite and happy demeanor returned. Ayaka on the other hand sputtered.

"N-Negi sensei! Well I was just-" Negi cut her off.

"I heard Ayaka san. But the dean did order me to do this. Also, he did not seem to be against the idea of Nodoka and me dating, so I think he will hardly have a problem with any relationship I have when I come back to Mahora." Negi felt Setsuna's arm loosen in his grasp, and he slipped his hand into hers. Her body seemed to relax next to him.

"But-"

"Ayaka san, I am 15. On top of that I am your teacher. I am quite able to make decisions on my own and to take the consequences." Ayaka seemed to deflate. Asuna came to assist him. She kicked Ayaka in the face.

"What was that for!" Ayaka roared.

"Catch me if you can, shoutakon!" Ayaka tore after Asuna and Konoka laughed at the scene. A smile came over his face. He turned his attention back to Setsuna. An amused look replaced his smile.

"You were thinking about how unfair it was to only get to spend one day alone with me weren't you?" Setsuna flushed and a trying smile appeared on her face.

"How can you be so sure?" Negi laughed.

"I can read you like a book." Setsuna raised an eyebrow.

"From your tone, you don't seem against the idea either." Negi smiled coyly.

"How can you be so sure?"

"When you sleep in the same bed together twice, you get to know each other pretty fast." Negi and Setsuna laughed at her joke.

"Wow, I never knew you had a sense of humor."

"Oh? Then this will be a long day for you." She tripped him and started to run. He picked himself up and smirked. Then he ran after her, laughing as he went.

XXXXX

Okay, second day sort of done. I say this because I could proceed right to the last day OR I could have a chapter on their 'date'. Or I could move to the next location. So vote on what I should do! Oh and location votes:

Philippines: 1

Wow, that sucked. So vote or I'll choose for you! JK :D. Well sort of JK. But since I know a lot about the Philippines and have been there (Oh crap, better not give out any information or these guys could find me…) I am fine with this choice. However, since I have locations planned already, it is up to me the order in which the locations appear and how many days they spend there. Current number of days left= 29-28.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Viva La Vacation

Disclaimer: I don't own Mahou Sensei Negima. All credit goes to Akamatsu Ken.

Chapter 5: Cure?

"Come on Kotaro! Hurry up!" Natsumi pulled the dog hanyo's hand. He sighed. She had been dragging him all over Greece.

"All right I'm coming." He ran along-side his spunky red haired girlfriend. A smile crossed his dog like features. "So where are we going now?"

"To the Parthenon, dummy! I told you this back at the hotel, didn't I?" She glanced back at him with an amused look gracing her face. "Or were you so dog tired, you didn't listen?" He groaned at the play on words. He then decided to have a little fun with Natsumi.

"I'll race you!" Kotaro ran ahead. Natsumi frowned at him.

"What are you, ten?" Then she smiled. "Let's do it!" She ran past him and he picked up the pace. They reached their destination. Natsumi slipped her hand into his. They beamed at each other and walked up to the entrance to admire the beautiful architecture. The walls sparkled and gleamed in the sun.

"We better make this quick, Chizuru will get angry if we're gone for too long." Kotaro reminded Natsumi.

"Then come on!" She tugged at his hand again. He chuckled and did as he was told.

They stepped forward and bumped into another couple. Kotaro stepped back and apologized.

"I'm sorry I wasn't paying atten-" His words caught in his throat. Both he and Natsumi stared at the familiar couple.

"Negi?" Kotaro exclaimed.

XXXXX

(Earlier this morning)

Negi started to stir from his deep slumber. He cracked his eyes open. Sunlight flooded his eyes and he shut them again. "Where am I?" He thought. Then he remembered yesterday's events.

They left the Bahamas yesterday morning and Negi told them he was going to Greece. Of course Ayaka had decided to tag along with everyone else too, even when he had declined. But this time he thanked the dean for giving him a room alone with Setsuna. He could not stand that woman. Then, Ayaka ordered the next room over, drilled a hole in the wall, and maintained a constant watch on him. But, unlike the other time, she joined in their conversations. This annoyed him so much he got up from his seat and plugged the hole with his napkin from breakfast. Due to his 'harsh' actions, Ayaka cried for most of the flight, so Negi magically re-enforced the room, and made it soundproof. He then enjoyed the rest of the flight with Setsuna.

Then arriving at the hotel, Ayaka intervened again. She suggested that they all stayed in a suite that had separate bedrooms for all of them. He declined, but then Haruna spoke up. She asked if Negi had wanted some 'alone time' with Setsuna. He blushed and screamed "NO!" at the question. Then Haruna grinned and asked if he did not want that, then why did he decline Ayaka's 'generous' offer? Ayaka smiled at this assist, but Negi was not fooled. She was trying to get him back together with Nodoka.

He accepted and it was settled. They entered their large room and Ayaka dealt the rooms out. She smiled when she got to him and gave him the room on the end. He frowned. His room was the farthest away from Setsuna's and her room was neighboring his. He made a mental note to lock the room and sleep with one eye open.

Then a giggle chilled his blood. He slowly looked down, hoping to God that Ayaka didn't get to him. Then he was greeted with the sight of an amused Setsuna. His eyes widened.

"Se-Setsuna san? What are you doing in my room?" He stuttered. She giggled again.

"Actually Negi kun, I should be the one asking you that question." She smirked at him. He glanced around. He spotted Setsuna's luggage and her sword in a corner. His jaw hit the ground when he realized what he had done.

"I'm so sorry! I must have sleepwalked again!" He rose and made his way to the door, not looking back. Then a pair of arms slid around his neck and pulled him back down to the bed. Setsuna was laughing as she did this. He flushed furiously while Setsuna whispered into his ear.

"Slipping into a maiden's bed in the middle of the night? What a naughty sensei you are Negi kun." Negi turned lava red while struggling to remove himself from Setsuna's firm grip. She laughed. "So what did you want with me?" She whispered seductively. He struggled to find his voice.

Then they heard a scream and sat up in confusion. Negi rushed to the door and found that everyone had crowded outside his room. "What's the matter everyone?" Negi asked before Haruna turned to him with a smirk on her face.

"Ask the girls who woke up in your room." He glanced inside his room and found Ayaka and Nodoka blushing while staring at the wall. Konoka and Asuna were beside him with a blush on their faces. "They wanted to see you last night, but apparently you left for the bathroom." Negi blushed at the tone of her voice. "So they waited in your bed and fell asleep in each other's arms." Asuna then turned on him.

"Speaking of which, where were you?" He flushed. She looked to Setsuna and she looked away with a slight smile on her lips. This answered her question. "So, how did you sleep?" She smirked. He looked at her with a confused look on his face.

"Very well, thank you." Konoka caught on to their conversation and smiled. Asuna took this further.

"Hm, so how was your night Setsuna." Setsuna smiled and started to torment Negi with Asuna.

"Oh, it was great! I mean Negi did sneak into my bed last night." Negi flushed even more at these words. Haruna, Nodoka, and Ayaka noticed the line. Haruna grinned, Ayaka's face twisted into a look of anger, and Nodoka's face looked depressed. Setsuna was enjoying this torment of Negi. At the same time she was tormenting Ayaka too. A great start of a great day.

The group eventually settled down. Negi took a seat at the table. Setsuna made it a point to sit next to him. Ayaka started for the seat on the other side of him, but Konoka came to Setsuna's aid. She quickly assumed the seat next to Negi. Ayaka narrowed her eyes at her while she smiled back. Haruna frowned at little at the scene. "So Konoka is helping Setsuna now is she?" She then put her own plan into action. She tripped Nodoka and she fell forward. Then Asuna came to her rescue and saved her from the fall.

"You ok there Honya san?" She asked. Nodoka looked up at Asuna and nodded her head.

"I'm fine." Nodoka rose to her feet and took a seat. Haruna wanted to kill Asuna. "Whose side is she on?" Haruna thought. Then a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Here take a seat Haruna san." She looked up and saw Negi indicating a chair between Nodka and Ayaka. Haruna sighed. This was going to be a long morning.

XXXXX

Kotaro sat on a bench, holding hands with Natsumi, an amused look playing his features. He had just listened to Negi's story and found it to be quite funny. Negi in turn sat on a bench opposite him, still holding hands with Setsuna.

"So, you two a couple now?" Kotaro asked. Negi blushed.

"No! Why would you think that?" Kotaro indicated the fact they were still linked together. They both flushed at this and let go of each other. Natsumi smiled. Then Negi blinked rapidly. Then he grimaced. Kotaro raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong Negi?" Negi leaned in close and whispered.

"Those people there," he pointed them out, "they're not exactly friendly." Kotaro's brow furrowed.

"What do you mean?" There was nothing wrong with them. Just a man and a woman enjoying themselves. But then Kotaro looked closer. They were both hanyos. Then he gaped. "The power that those two are giving off, is incredible!"

"I just read their minds. They're looking for two other hanyos. You two." Negi indicated Kotaro and Setsuna.

"Why?"

"They want to… take you back to their master?" Negi's face was clearly etched in confusion. Then the two they spoke of started to approach them. Negi gripped his staff while Kotaro clenched his fists. They came closer and whispered to them.

"You two," He indicated Kotaro and Setsuna, "come with us, or else." Negi rose from his seat. The two glanced at him then paled. "You're- You're the Thousand Master's son." Negi glared at them.

"Yes I am. Now I would like to know why you are trying to capture my friends." He pointed his staff at them. "Or else." He growled. They tried to glare back, but their faces displayed their fear. The woman gave in.

"We're trying to take them to someone who can cure them." She shot at him. Negi's hands twitched at the word 'cure'.

"They don't need it. What's wrong with them being a half-breed?" The woman's face distorted in anger.

"You humans would never understand the plight that we go through!" Negi then lowered his staff. "She is right." Negi thought. Whenever he asked Setsuna or Kotaro about their past, they either told him they would rather not talk about it or they skipped around the subject.

"So? What if I don't? Why do they need to be 'cured'?" He raised his staff again. "Explain in DETAIL."

"That's all you need to know." They turned away from him to face Setsuna and Kotaro. "Don't you want to be free?" The woman asked them. Their faces distorted in confusion. The woman continued. "Be free of all the discrimination, all the hatred, all of the pain? Don't you want to have a choice?" The words seemed to have an effect on the two. Their faces darkened and sorrow seemed to flood them.

Negi stomped his foot. "Don't talk to them that way. I don't care whether you think what you're doing is right or not, you're causing them pain. And that's a good enough answer for me." He leapt at the two. He slammed his staff into the man's gut and smashed the other end to the woman's face. "You can't fool me. I've been reading your minds' the whole time. You were trying to take them in by force right? Then if that didn't work, then you would deceive them and bring them to your 'master'."

They stepped back and took a stance. The woman slowly distorted and grew into a dog form. The man unfolded black wings and flew into the air. He disregarded the fact they were in public, and activated Magica Erebra. Then Kotaro took a stance next to him. "I'll cover you." He muttered before leaping at the other dog and changing form in midair. He slashed at the dog and the woman shot shadows at him.

Setsuna then took flight and unsheathed her sword. She and the other bird hanyo engaged in a furious dog fight, rising and falling in the air above. Negi started to chant the spell that would end this encounter in an instant. "Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister!" Setsuna slashed her sword above his and cut the man's arm.

To Sumbolaion Diakoneto Moi, Basilik Ouranionon! Epigenetheto Aithaloeis Keraune hos Timeis Ptheirei!" Kotaro unleashed a howl that devastated the land and sent the woman flying.

"Iactum Extendentem Circulum Praesentum Captem Objecta a Primum ad Decimum!" Setsuna flinched as the bird demon slashed his hand across her arm.

"Area Constet! Intus se Premant Spiritus ad Pressurarm Criticalem! Tribus… Duobus… Modo!" Kotaro was impaled with a long shadow spear. He tore it out and leapt at the dog again.

"Capturam Disjungens! Omnes Spritius Fulguranoles Fortissime Emittiam! Hekatontakis Kai Kiliakis… Astrapstao!" Setsuna and Kotaro retreated to his side the two other hanyos noticed what he was chanting and gaped.

"No, he'll vaporize the entire Parthenon with that!" Negi smiled.

"You misunderstood me." He smirked. "Emittam Et Stagnet! Chiliphl Astrape!" Then it struck them.

"Dark Evangel's forbidden technique… No, impossible!" The woman shrieked. "Stop him!" The bird hanyo dived at him.

"Complexio! Pro Armationem He Astrape Hyper Ouranou Mega Dynamene! " He took in the large ball of lightning in and shot up. "Time to finish this!" He punched the man and threw him to the ground. "Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister! Locus Umbrae Regnans Scathach! In Manum Meum Dedo Iaculum Daemonium Cum Spinis Triginta! Iaculatio Fulgoris!"

He threw two spears down at the man and pinned his wings down. He used Instant Movement to get behind the woman. Nine unchanted balls of light appeared next to him and rode on his fist. "Oukahouken!" His fist impacted the hulking creature and the woman was flung next to the man. Her beast form dissipated.

He let out a breath. He smiled at Setsuna and Kotaro, who did the same. Then they noticed the attention they were attracting. Everyone was fleeing the area and some were on their phones. Negi quickly let his lightning form dissolve. He then spotted police cars pulling up. He signaled Kotaro and they both grabbed the girls and leapt away. Setsuna curled her head up in his arms and shut her eyes. Natsumi did the same. The boys looked at each other and grinned. "Great minds think alike?" Negi chuckled.

When they deemed that they were far enough from the crime scene, they stopped and set the girls down. Then Natsumi whispered something to Kotaro. His face displayed confusion, but when Natsumi whispered again, he grinned. Negi raised his eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Natsumi just suggested that we go on a date later tonight."

"Oh? Good for you." Negi smiled. Kotaro was still standing there grinning like a fool.

"Yeah. A double date." Negi and Setsuna frowned.

"Who are you going with?" They chorused. Natsumi smirked at them.

"Who do you think?" They chorused back. Negi and Setsuna glanced at each other. Then it hit them. They flushed and gulped.

"Do we have a choice?" Negi inquired.

"No." Kotaro grinned.

From afar Haruna whistled. "Great timing." She congratulated herself. "Time to take my role as gossip queen again!"

XXXXX

Well that was one long ass chapter. I think all the chanting in the middle took up most of it. Oh, well. Anyway next chapter will be this fun date. And when I mean fun, I mean fun for me. Not fun for the characters involved! Heheh, I'm turning into those guys who host those Truth and Dare shows. Other than my devious plots to torture these unsuspecting characters, I have only one more thing to say. I might be starting a new story soon. I know, I know I might neglect this story. So expect me to say something soon. 'Till next time!


End file.
